Cold Blooded - Chapter 10 - The End Of The Road Last Vitim
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband, and a good family life. But something in Kurt's life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. Cold Blooded...


A Glee Fanfiction – Cold Blooded

 **Hey Everyone! Once again thank you so much for coming back and reading and reviewing! It truly means everything to me that you're enjoying the story. So this is the last chapter! I want to warn people before reading this chapter, some of it is NOT Klaine friendly manly near the end. Also this chapter does contain some very graphic stuff and some bad choices which please nobody try!** **It is sad and some of you may not like the ending but in a way it is bitter sweet as well and I think it brings the story to a good end, so here it is the final chapter of Cold Blooded – enjoy**

Summary: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband and a good family life. But something in Kurt's life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. A secret that's cold blooded….

Cold Blooded – Chapter 10 – The End Of The Road / Last Vitim – The Final Chapter

(Wednesday 4th July 2018 – Blaine's Birthday – 8:30 – in the kitchen)

Kurt was wide awake. He couldn't sleep at all last night, he keep tossing and turning thinking about the murder of his father. He felt horrible like his heart was on fire. But he had to be positive. Today was his husband's birthday; which meant everything had to be perfect!

That is another reason why he was in the kitchen; he was making Blaine a special birthday breakfast before they flew to Paris for the week. He was making everything he knew Blaine loved from jam tarts, cakes and full English and more, Kurt had mad enough food to fed 5000 men!

Now all that was left to do was to wake Blaine up. This would be changeling. Blaine was defiantly not a morning person. He was the grumpy person to be seen in the morning so usel, Kurt left him to wake up to his own happiness of the morning. But it turns out Kurt's worries about waking Blaine up where over before they even started. As he turned about and his husband was there.

"Happy Birthday!" Kurt said happily giving his husband a mini cupcake.

Blaine could help but smile as he took the cupcake from Kurt's hands and give him a big hug.

"Thank You" he said with a mouth full of half a cupcake. "How's your arm now?" he asked.

"Fine thanks" Kurt said not waiting to talk about it anymore then he had to.

With that over they sat down and eat breakfast and most of the treats Kurt had made.

"Thank you" Blaine said out of the blue.

"For what?" Kurt asked smiling at his husband.

"For all of this, it's amazing! Ever year you make my birthday even better then the one before and I love it!" he said smiling "I love you!"

"Aww Blaine!" Kurt said close to tears. And with that they shared a loving hug and kiss and then went to pack there things ready for there flight upstairs.

"Looking forward to it?" Kurt asked pulling a big stack of shoes and clothes into his suitcase smiling.

"Are you kidding me? He said sarcastically. "A whole week with you, I and no one to get in are way, I can't wait!" he said smiling hugging his husband from behind.

With all the packing now done, the couple went and loaded the car with the suitcases and things they needed. Then headed of to the airport for there flight to France.

The car journey went rather well and rather quick to there surprise. The couple listened to music in the car: mainly there favourites such as show tunes and Katy Perry. And after that, just had a nice quick chat about everything that they where going to do when they got there.

When at the airport the two looked for the plane they where support to be on for the flight, and after looking around clueless for 10 minutes found it and border apron it.

And finally after a long and boring flight they had landed in Paris.

"Wow" Blaine said as he stepped of plane and looked at the view. "It's amazing!"

"It truly is" Kurt said hugging his husband from behind and kissing his neck "But not as amazing as you"

"Aww thanks" Blaine said smiling kissing his husband cheek "Now come on lets go and explore Paris!"

With Blaine saying that, they went into the market of Paris and explored the different shops. The first shop they went into was a beauty shop that sold nice smelling soaps and amazing face creams, it was amazing and they must of spend at least £30 pounds in that shop alone!

As the day went on the couple went into a lot more shops, and the last shop they went into was a posh looking clothes shop called Oh La La.

The shop sold amazing suits, dresses and bowties; which Blaine amenity loved at the first sight of them.

"Pick one" Kurt said smiling at Blaine

"What?" Blaine said looking at Kurt like he had grow another head

"I know you like them, and I have't brought you a birthday present yet so please pick one" he said "They would look good on you anyway"

"But they are really expensive, I couldn't" he said shacking his head at the idea of Kurt spending that much money.

"Yes you can" he giggled "Now pick one, I would recommend this one" he said picking up a red and black stripy bowtie. "It reminds me of when your where in the warblers" he countied smiling. "Plus it would bright out your eyes" he smiled.

And seeing Kurt's smile made him pass it to Kurt. "Thank you" he said hugging Kurt tightly.

"No problem" Kurt said kissing him back.

After that they came out of the shop and Kurt put the bowtie on Blaine "Perfect" he smiling and the two then went to do some slight seeing.

They went to see the Eiffel tower and more. They had an amazing time, and now they where heading back to the hotel for the night.

Then arriving at the hotel it was a bit smaller then they thought it was going to be. But still a good size for what they needed. They had a bedroom with a double bed in it, and a small bathroom and kitchen, so they where not going to complain, instead they started unpacking there things. That's when Kurt realised he had forget to buy Blaine a birthday cake.

"Oh No!" Kurt shouted

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked Turing to him

Kurt had to think fast, he didn't want Blaine to know that he had forget to get him a birthday cake, so had to think quickly and come up with something else.

"I just forget to buy some sun cream from that shop" he said "Can't be too safe"

"Ok" Blaine said "Do you want me to go back with you, or fishes unpacking?" he asked smiling.

"Fishes unpacking" Kurt said smiling back at him "I shouldn't be long away"

And with that being said Kurt went out the door and Blaine contained to unpack his suitcase. And about 15 minutes later he was on to unpacking Kurt's.

In fact he had almost done, the only thing left to do was remove a piece of paper from it, which read: VITIM LIST.

At first it made Blaine laugh; as him and Kurt always use to joke about whom they would love to kill, but not meaning anything by it. Just as a joke for the person having a terrible taste in shoes or something stupid. And then he opened it, and needless to say he stopped laughing – and knew what the list was for.

His laughter turned into shock, he dropped the piece of paper and started to cry and hold on to himself like a lost and helpless child. Kurt, his husband, his loving, caring, amazing person Kurt was a murder. He had to do something before Kurt came back, he thought or he could be next. And as mush as he like to think Kurt would never hurt him, after seeing this list he couldn't be to sure.

So with that he took out his mobile phone, and began to call the police. But it was too late , Kurt was back.

"Hey Blaine" he said smiling at him holding out something from the shopping bag "I brought you cake!"

Blaine was still crying, and put the phone down a minute. He then ran to the kitchen and got out a knife and held it in front of himself.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled still crying with floods of tears in his eyes feeling scared and anger.

Kurt giggled. "What why?" then he looked down and sore his list on the floor. Oh fuck, he thought to himself walking towards Blaine putting the cake on the floor.

"Don't come near me!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt couldn't help but cry at this, his happy go lucky husband was no scared stiff of him. "Blaine please" Kurt said walking closer "I would never hurt you" he cried "I love you".

Blaine had to think for a second, before he walked up to Kurt with the knife still in his hands. "Why?" he asked still crying "Was it for some kind of thrill?, did it give you a kick to kill me best friend, your boss and lots of there people!" he yelled.

Kurt reminded quiet before speaking and crying some more "No of course no, Blaine please I so, so sorry but believe me I would never, ever hurt you please" he begged.

Blaine cried even harder now he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kurt had killed these people, and Blaine just wanted him to let it go just like that? No! Something had to be done, even if Blaine did love Kurt he did not want to be next.

"I sorry, I love you so much Kurt" he said picking up the phone "But this is for your own good" he said crying calling the police.

Kurt couldn't believe it, his love of his life was about to drop him in it. And as much as he love him, he couldn't have that so he got up and walked over to Blaine.

"No Blaine please!" he begged trying to get the phone out of his husbands hands "Please! Please don't do this! We can make it work!" he yelled still trying to get the phone out of his husband's hands.

"Let go Kurt!" he yelled trying to hold the phone, knife and still get Kurt away from him. And then the police anwered and Blaine told them everything he knew, then hug up and run away into the kitchen with the knife.

"The police are on there way!" Blaine yelled crying "I did it for your own good Kurt! In a few years time you'll be out and will try again!" he yelled crying as his heart was breaking

"How could you!" Kurt yelled through his floods of tears and pushed Blaine back assistant the wall. But was shocked when Blaine said nothing in return and then he swore the blood drip onto the floor and Blaine with a face full of pain.

He them came away, and swore what he had done. As when he had ran into Blaine, he had pushed the knife Blaine had by his heart to protect himself, into the heart of Blaine's that he loved. And the one person he said he would never hurt, he had just killed.

Kurt could believe it "BLAINE!" he yelled crying and holding Blaine's body close "BLAINE! "BLAINE PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!"

But Blaine said nothing, he was dead, and Kurt had killed him. He held him close and cried for another couple of minutes. Before wrapping him in a towel and putting him on the floor to rest.

And then made his way to the bathroom to write a letter about what he had done and put in next to Blaine and went back to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

What had he done? He though. He had killed everybody he had loved and cared about, his family, his friends. And most of all the one that hurt him the most, his beloved husband Blaine.

And then he heard a sound and a yell "Kurt Hummel! Come up with your hands your hand up we have the place surrounded!" the police yelled.

And with that Kurt got a razor blade from the bathroom and sat down next to Blaine and cried one more. He then kissed Blaine's head and sat back done "Goodbye my love" and with that said, he slit his arms and all of the blood left his body.

His body feel and a pool of blood began to form, as now Kurt Hummel himself was dead as well.

And all that remained was the letter Kurt had written on top of the birthday cake that the couple could have shared. And of course a pool of blood, from the lovers.

A Day later the story of Kurt Hummel's killing was all over the news, and the lover where buried next to each other and everybody was told. It was a horrible thing to happen but the knew Kurt was sorry deep down from his letter.

 **Dear, Who ever may be reading this.**

 **My name is Kurt Hummel and I am a murder. I have killed over 3 people and all of the people I have ever cared about, the worst being my loving husband Blaine Anderson.**

 **I want how ever reads this to know, I am sorry and I wish I never become dark me, the cold blooded killer.**

 **I am sorry**

 **Kurt Hummel**

So even thought Kurt was not alive to say it they knew he was sorry as they had said. After all he should not have become cold blooded.

The End

 **Hey Everybody! Wow that made me cry! I love Klaine so much even thought I hope you like the ending and I hope I ended it well and you liked it. Thanks for reading again and please review and make suggetions for me on what to write next that would be amazing thank you! And as always keep on reading – Ohmygleeme23**

 **PS – PLEASE NEVER CUT YOURSELF WITH A RAZOR OR SELF HARM! I WOULD HATE FOR THAT TO HAPPEN TO ANYBODY BECAUSE OF SOMETHING I WROTE OR ANY OTHER REASON. SO PLAESE IF FELLING LIKE THIS OR SUIDIDAL PLEASE ! CALL THIS NUMBER OR TALK TO SOMEONE! PLEASE NEVER SUFFER ALONE!**

 **116 123 – NUMBER IF NEEDED**


End file.
